


Mine

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Pointless, Polyamory, Yaoi, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Meta Knight, Marth, and Ike contemplate their strange relationship.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything I was pleased with. I'm still toying with various rewrites and revisions to the Lucina/Captain Falcon request fic I did, but I'm not really happy with it. I started writing this to kind of clear out my brain, and decided to post it as a drabbly little fluff piece. Consider this my justification for the whole Ike/Marth/Meta Knight thing. :P

They’re at it again. Arguing about something or other, some trivial matter. They don’t realize how beautiful they are. Their complexity, their willpower, their flaws; they are perfect in their imperfection. They’re so fragile, so vulnerable, that it makes my heart ache sometimes just to look at them. Even now, when they’re locked in a heated verbal battle, I can’t help but smile beneath my mask. They’ll never see it, but this smile is only for them.

Marth and Ike, the two humans who have captivated me. Their eyes flash in indignation, their fists ball up, their faces flush. I can hear the increasing rhythm of their heartbeats. How very human they are, how brash and righteous. Each is convinced that he’s right. I don’t even know what they’re arguing about. It doesn’t really matter. I’m enjoying the spectacle.

No matter what they’re doing, they have me ensnared. They are mine – my comrades, my friends, my lovers, my humans. They would protest, but I feel protective of them both. So strong, so fragile, so resilient and brave. They don’t know how precious they are. Maybe it’s my age that gives me this view of things. Maybe, if they could only live as long as I have, they would start to see themselves as the miracles they are.

This body of mine is still strong, but I, too, have my weaknesses. They make me feel invincible and vulnerable, at once old and young again. Being with them is reliving my youth. Being with them is feeling just how aged I have become. They exhaust me and fill me with an indescribable energy. This is something I have never experienced before. Devotion, I have felt. Passion, I have also felt – briefly, and sparingly in my long life. This wonder has also been expressed towards others. Indeed, I have a deep appreciation for every lifeform. Every person is a mystery, a miracle of nature. But this intensity is something new, something that only they have inspired.

I admit, it sometimes frightens me.

I am not demonstrative by nature. It’s sometimes uncomfortable for me to express myself, or even to admit certain things to my own conscience. Over time, I have come to accept that I feel for these two. I have become more expressive towards them. Even Ike, with whom I have never been directly intimate, holds a place in my heart. They are both very important to me, that much I will say aloud.

When we are together, whether we’re sparring or laying beside each other or even simply taking a walk, I am complete. I am happy. That’s something I have been able to say very few times in my life. At most I have been content, but rarely happy. Sometimes, when we rest after certain intimate activities, I just watch them sleep. My two beautiful, flawed, perfect humans who make me happy. My wish for them to be mine and mine alone is selfish, I know. I want us to remain together, in our own version of happiness.

I think, if that’s something that can be achieved, it is not a bad goal to have.

>>><<< 

Life is chaos. I know this, but when I’m with Meta Knight and Ike, it seems more bearable. Sometimes, I’m lost. I feel thrown about by the winds of fate. It’s very frightening, though I can’t allow it to stop me. Meta Knight and Ike are part of this chaos, but theirs is a controlled chaos, and it’s something I need very much in my life.

I love their duplicity. Even now, when we’re sitting by the lake on this warm spring evening, I feel like I have sunlight and nighttime at my sides. They are always flanking me, wherever we go, so that I never feel alone. Ike is warm and energetic, and he makes me feel in control of myself. His chaos is one that brings out my order. Meta Knight is cool and poised and has a way of making me feel like a child sometimes. In the face of his order, I can embrace my own inner chaos. We compliment each other, I think. That’s what makes our relationship so stable.

Occasionally, I think about where this might be going. I have to think of the future, or else I’ll be drawn into the past again. But when Ike smiles at me, I can let go just a little. Like the breeze that plays in my hair now, Ike lifts me up and makes me feel free. With Meta Knight at my other side, I’m grounded. I don’t feel afraid of drifting away. It’s almost as if Ike is my playmate, and Meta Knight is our watchful guardian. I haven’t felt this carefree in a very long time.

When we’re together, I forget all about the past. I can put aside that pain and live in the present again. As if to reassure myself of this, I lean against Ike with my head resting on his hard shoulder. Then I move to Meta Knight, leaning against him. This shared affection is something I have always craved. Maybe I didn’t admit it to myself before, but I can’t imagine my life without them now. Sometimes I surprise myself with just how much I need them. My skin prickles uncomfortably when I go too long without touching them.

Maybe… that makes me weak.

It’s such an odd thing, isn’t it? To be so close to someone. I’m terribly afraid that they’ll find out how needy I can be, but at the same time I feel no shame in admitting it to them. They are the only two people I think I could be so candid with. Besides my sister, they’re my closest confidants. I can show them my inner self, and instead of feeling embarrassed by it, I feel empowered. They have seen me at my worst, but they remain by my side. I don’t always have to be Prince Marth, descendant of the hero Anri. I can just be Marth.

They’ve noticed me staring. I smile at them, and Ike smiles back. Meta Knight’s face is hidden, as always, but his eyes take on a slightly blue sheen. The color of happiness. It reflects my own feelings now. The three of us, sitting in silence, not having to say a word to understand each other… It’s our happiness.

Maybe I’m selfish for thinking this, but I feel like they’re mine. Like we’re each other’s. If a heart could be owned, they would each have a half of mine, and I would have part of theirs. Nobody else can touch me. I know that now. I’ve given myself to them wholly, and I hope they can give themselves to me. I can throw myself into chaos and let them take control. I just hope…

Well, I’m not really sure what I hope for. That’s just it, then: I hope.

>>><<< 

Life works out in weird ways, huh? If someone had said that I’d end up in a three-way relationship with a couple of guys, I’d probably call them crazy. Hell, I’d probably punch them. It’s not like I’d never considered being with a guy before, but two of them? No way.

But something about them makes me kinda not care about how strange it is. Looking over at them now, I see two people I’d never have thought to spend time with before. I mean, Meta Knight’s not even human. And the prince? He’s royalty. I used to hate being around royalty. I used to think they were all stuffy fops who’d sooner throw out a piece of clothing than wash it themselves. But Marth isn’t like that. He’s more like a lot of the nobles and royals I used to fight with, back in Crimea. They turned out alright. Marth’s no different. In fact, I’d say he’s even better. He’s sweet and kinda innocent, and he makes me want to protect him, you know? Not in a “he can’t look out for himself” kinda way, but more because he does try so hard. He’s a strong little guy, I’ll give him that. Makes me want to guard him even more, because he actually does stand up for himself. I wanna give him a break once in a while. Let him know that I’ll be there if his strength fails him.

I guess he kinda makes me feel stronger, like I can be there to hold him up. Sorta the opposite with Meta Knight, but I like that, too. Meta Knight can sometimes make me feel like my old man used to, like I’m just some kid who doesn’t know anything, and I’ll become stronger if I listen to him and follow his advice. He’s, what, a thousand years old or something? That’s a hell of a long time to live. I’m still just a boy compared to him, but he treats me with respect, anyway. Like I could be more than what I am now. Just like Father used to.

Damn, I’m getting all mushy. But sometimes I do that, especially when the three of us are alone together. They make me think a lot more than I usually do. Someone like me doesn’t think. I let my sword do all the thinking. That’s how I was raised. But when I’m around them, it’s OK to be a little thoughtful. I don’t think they’ll make fun of me for it.

Hell, I know they won’t. If anything, they’d make fun of me for not thinking.

Was there ever a man as lucky as me? Marth makes me feel like I can do anything. When he looks at me with that patient, gentle way of his… There’s no other feeling like it. I could take on the world, if he’d just keep looking at me that way. And when I get weary and need to rest, Meta Knight’ll be there to show me how it’s done and pick up when I can’t hold on. They’re like my own little… I don’t know. We’re friends, comrades, lovers, and just about everything in between. I don’t know what they are to me, I just know that they’re mine.

And really, what else is there to know?


End file.
